DBZ Bloopers
by Jumpshot25
Summary: What if some stuff in dbz didn't go according to plan? Here are some bloopers. Warning: Major OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just thought about this one time. Hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

DBZ Bloopers

Cell smashed 16's head, effectively killing the android. "N-NOOOO!" yelled Gohan. Then something snapped. A fresh golden aura appeared around him. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as all of his hair stood up now, except for one lock of hair. There were also a few occasional bolts of lightning appearing in his aura.

"I'll make you pay," said Gohan "DIE!" he flew towards Cell, and attempted to punch the android. His fist hit Cell right in his face, but he didn't even flinch. Gohan then punched Cell several times in the gut, but the android, once again, the android didn't even flinch. Gohan hopped back and cupped his hands.

"KA-ME-" cried Gohan as his aura grew bigger. "HA-ME-" Gohan was obviously putting his full power into this. If this didn't kill Cell, nothing could. "HAAAA!" finished Gohan as he sent the blast of blue energy at Cell. It hit Cell head on, but when the smoke cleared, Cell was perfectly fine.

"Ceeeelllll," whined Gohan, "It says in the script you have to let me win!" Cell pulled out a little booklet of papers that read: Script. "Let's see," mumbled Cell, "Piccolo wins… I absorb 17… Vegeta beats the crap out of me… I absorb 18… Trunks gets strong… I still win… Goku and I fight… Goku forfeits… Gohan comes in… OHHHHH yeah. You ARE supposed to beat me."

"Yeah," said Gohan, "And now my throat hurts from all that yelling." "Here," said Vegeta, who was handing Gohan a water bottle, "Your awesome." "Thanks Veggie." Said Gohan. Vegeta smiled. Gohan drank the water. "Ah," he said, "That hit the spot." Gohan threw the bottle away in a conveniently placed trash can, and then turned back towards Cell.

"WAIT!" said Gohan, just before the commercial brake ended, "I forgot something." Then Gohan ripped a hole through the author-story continuum, and- wait NO! I popped out of the author-story continuum hole, and landed right next to Gohan.

"Gohan!" I shouted, "I haven't even finished this story yet!" "Sorry…" mumbled Gohan. Then he threw me back through the author-story continuum. Goku walked over to Gohan and patted his son on the back. Gohan screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground, reverting back to his normal form. "Tell them to cancel the show tonight." Said Goku. He picked up Gohan and flew home.

I hope you liked it! There will be more!


	2. Chapter 2: Randomness

DBZ Bloopers

"You learned a new trick?" asked Cui, "What, how to run away quickly?" "No," said Vegeta, "I learned how to control my power level!" Then Cui exploded. Vegeta looked at Cui's ashes, an annoyed expression on his face. "Come ON people!" yelled Vegeta, "I thought we went over this! Cui finds me, I power up, I attack, and THEN he explodes. Not when I'm powering up!"

Then a ship crashed into Vegeta. Vegeta burst out of the rubble, already a Super Saiyan. "I am SICK of this incompetent news crew. Always messing up, first Cell is too strong for Gohan and then- well… nothing else has really happened… but you get my point!"

Vegeta fired a ki blast at a worker… but a fluffy rainbow bear hopped in front of it. The ki blast hit the fluffy rainbow bear, and it exploded into- "Kittens?" said Vegeta. "Kittens!" giggled Goten, who had appeared out of nowhere. Goten started hugging the kittens in a very adorable way.

Then Fat Buu popped up and started turning stuff into- "Vegetables?" said Vegeta, "Hey that has name in it! But why are you making me-ables?" "Buu on diet!" said Fat Buu, "Me cutting down on cholesterol." Then Jeff bridges walked up. "Jeff Bridges!" said Goten.

Then Jeff Bridges (from tron) popped up. "Jeff Bridges from Tron!" said Vegeta. Then- "YOUNG Jeff Bridges from Tron!" said Goten. Then Videl popped up and said "Oh yes I did!" "Oh no you didn't!" said Goten.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

While they went back and forth, Vegeta got surrounded by about 800 fluffy rainbow bears. "Stay away from me!" warned Vegeta, "I'm warning you!" All 800 of the fluffy rainbow bears hopped onto Vegeta, in one huge doggy pile. Every time Vegeta blasted one, it exploded into kittens and cotton candy. "NNNOOOO!" screamed Vegeta as he was wrapped in a cocoon of fluffiness.

Hope you liked it! It was kind of random…


End file.
